


Silver Lining

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon James Wesley, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Identity Reveal, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Foggy Nelson, Reveal, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Everything... days worth of time, had passed for him as if he was in shock. Just, one focus point during it all. Wade would have been so fucking cheering him on over that. Vengeance, for the life taken before its time, for the soul lost before it was due home... Human, after human, rung after rung on the ladder of this- climb to the top. Getting to the one responsible, that didn't turn out so well. The only upside was, Fisk didn't seem aware of what exactly it was standing in front of him, what it was he had thrown aside, beaten half to death...
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 57





	Silver Lining

Everything... days worth of time, had passed for him as if he was in shock. Just, one focus point during it all. Wade would have been so fucking cheering him on over that. Vengeance, for the life taken before its time, for the soul lost before it was due home... Human, after human, rung after rung on the ladder of this- climb to the top. Getting to the one responsible, that didn't turn out so well. The only upside was, Fisk didn't seem aware of what exactly it was standing in front of him, what it was he had thrown aside, beaten half to death...

Matt snapped to to the sound of metal slamming against his wooden counter top, he gasped and whined as his muscles tensed. “About time you woke up.”

Matt's eyes winced closed, oh that was Foggy's courtroom voice, he was about to get verbally flayed to go along with the physical one. “Foggy?”

“You made me a Deal while you were uh, begging me not to call an ambulance, you know... I'm, starting to wonder if it worked.”

Matt whined, a full breath of air feeling like a vice was tightened around his chest, “What, what did I do?”

“You made me a Deal, if uh, I called Claire you'd take the Marker off me. You, were whispering and desperate, is that all it would have taken?”

Matt winced, “It's, it's more than just that, Foggy. I, it has to be something- something worth the cost.”

“You were, uh, a little Demonic, when your friend got here... She, uh, made you an Offer too. Or, I guess it was, the way she worded it, she said your Deal still stood, it was just your place and not hers?”

“Demonic? How?”

“You, uh, took a swipe at me when I tried to call an ambulance. You had some claws. I uh, here, I uh, checked before she got here but-” Matt blinked as his hand was lifted, a little shocked at the sudden splash against his palm, “I, uh, wasn't sure it was you at first. Your voice was- I honestly didn't even recognize you for a minute... It, scared me, actually.”

“Shit, how, how bad was it?”

“Claire actually... she was shook, buddy, she uh, it took awhile for her to even get a needle in your hide. I guess, you just, pulled some sort of defense mechanism on us or something? It, yeah so, you definitely have horns, just by the by...”

“Is, do I look normal now?”

“If by 'normal' you mean still looking like you're minutes away from bleeding to death, yeah sure why not?”

Matt smirked as he reached up, hissing at the tender spots on his head, “Everything, looks normal?”

“Yeah, buddy, you look human at least. So, wanna explain to me what the fuck happened last night?”

“Wesley was there, he, he's probably going to tell Fisk what I am-”

“I'm talking about the vigilante get up, Matt. Jesus fucking Christ, buddy, are Deals not enough for you?! You decide to put on Pjs and run around beating the shit outa people too?! And you were just going to let me think the black eyes and bruises were just, Offers refused-”

“Foggy, I, I need Deals in play to do my... tricks, but it's- Not all of it, I can still, I'm still able to physically do things without them in play.”

“Like, the seeing without seeing thing? Yeah, but I mean, this- Matt, buddy, don't, don't- Seriously, you run around in the dead of night, in Pjs Matt! That outfit was so thin I was able to tear it off you! Which, yeah, given any _other_ circumstance woulda been a fun thing, but this... Ugh, Goddamnit Murdock!”

Matt couldn't even bother to wince at the small burning sensation, “Yeah, pretty much earned that one... I know, I need better gear, Claire's- she's mentioned it too.” Matt did flinch when Foggy suddenly knelt down beside him, “I'm sorry, Foggy...”

“Did it work, buddy? Did, the Deal take?”

Matt reached up, smiling as his fingers buried in soft hair, “You tell me.”

Foggy grumbled as he caught his wrists, “I'm still pissed at you, and you are still beyond fucked up. I mean, Claire was even scared, and something tells me she knows you buddy, considering she's the one that brought up Deals when she got here and saw you... So, you are staying your ass right on that fucking couch and I'm going to- figure out something for us to eat because I am fucking starving!”

Matt took a relieved breath when Foggy pressed his lips against his brow before standing to head for the kitchen, “It worked... Foggy, the Deal, it worked. I, I don't feel the Marker anymore.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, really.” Matt blinked and smiled at the image of Foggy leaning over the back of the couch, “Wanna test it out for yourself?”

Foggy glared, “Don't you Temp me, Murdock, you are on bed rest... I am getting food, and that- that can all wait, it's waited this fucking long it can wait until you're well enough to enjoy everything.”

Matt was chuckling, though it pained him to do so when he heard his phone calling out Karen's name, “Shit-”

“No, no, no, you stay your ass on the couch, I'll get it.” Matt winced as he shifted back to get comfortable. “Hey, Karen... Yeah, I uh, Matt and I aren't coming in today, we uh- Matt got in over his head last night and I'm gonna stay with him to make sure he doesn't make it worse.” Matt sighed as Foggy nudged his foot, “Yeah, something to do with knives, but he's- definitely doing a lot better than he was when I got here.”

“Do you want me-”

“No, we're uh, we're alright and um, you might not want to stop by unannounced. Matt- um, he was able to remove the Marker so, we uh, might be a little bit, preoccupied.”

“Oh, OH, um, got it. I'm, glad you guys could get that figured out,” Matt was grinning at the phone held toward him so he could hear it clear as day. “Just, let me know if you need anything.”

Matt was grinning, his mouth opening to make a few suggestions but Foggy's hand swung out to snuff out his voice, “We're good, Karen, thanks. We'll, see about getting back to the office at some point tomorrow.”


End file.
